


An Exercise in Control

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fellatio, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spitroast, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis really needs to relax, and Gladio and Nyx are gonna make him.





	An Exercise in Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakface/gifts).



> A commission for Jakface, who was kind enough to say everyone should see this smut show. <3

Gladio had told him time and time again he had to relax. He couldn't control everything. While it was true, there were certain things he could adequately control. His busy schedule. His minute amount of free time. The two gentlemen he was sandwiched between. He could control these things. 

Gladio pressed hot kisses to Ignis' neck, while Nyx ran a hand through his hair, massaging the back of his head, and kissing the back of his neck. 

"Gentlemen, I believe I am far too clothed for this."

He was correct in this statement, especially after taking into consideration he had ordered the other gentlemen to strip before him. He watched as Nyx and Gladio carefully peeled each other's casual clothing off, stealing fervent kisses and exploring each other's musculature.

He always had loved a good show. 

Gladio and Nyx agreed with his clothing opinion. The shield began to work down the buttons on his shirt, while the glaive wrapped his hands around his skinny waist to fumble his belt open. 

"Slowly, loves....slowly."

Ignis ran his hand through Gladio's hair, yanking him over to kiss him as he removed his dress shirt. He felt his belt loosen, and his pants being slid off of his hips. 

"Damn, Ignis, you're all legs, aren't you?"

"Preferable to being all mouth like you, Nyx. Best put those lips to work." Ignis chided, never looking away from Gladio. He stepped out of his trousers to assist Nyx in removing them. He felt Nyx begin to press kisses over the backs of his legs. Up his calves, up his thighs, until he reached back up to the dark colored underwear caressing his ass. He kissed over them, slid fingers under the waistband, and pulled them down. 

Gladio rubbed his hand up the length of Ignis' dick, already semi-hard from the attention. Ignis let out a quiet purr. 

"Gladio?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I like."

The shield smirked at him. 

"Better than anyone, babe." He pressed his lips against the side of Ignis' neck. He kissed downward over his nipples, over his lithe abdomen. He dropped to his knees, and kissed over Ignis' pointed hips. 

Nyx discarded Ignis' underthings and grasped his asscheeks firmly. He heard Ignis let a quiet gasp escape as he pressed his thumbs into the flesh. 

"Does that feel good, Ignis?"

"Yes..." Ignis reached back to caress Nyx's face, running his thumb over the shaved edges of the man's hair. 

Nyx continued to massage his thumbs into Ignis' ass, moving their way inward until he used them to part Ignis' cheeks. He kissed over his tailbone; lapped over the dips of his lower back, and down into the hole between the parted cheeks. 

"A-ah, Nyx...not quite what I meant..."

Gladio snickered at his front. He kissed the side of Ignis' shaft, and took his head into his mouth. 

"Hn, Gladio..." Ignis stroked a hand through each of their hair as they pleasured him. He felt a hand abandon his cheek, the other taking over to part both of his cheeks. The abandoned hand encircled his wrist. 

"Nyx, what are you..."

He heard the man inhale as he backed from his hole. 

"Like you mind."

Gladio removed his lips from Ignis' cock to lean over and spot the cause for complaint. He smirked as seeing Ignis' wrist held fast in Nyx's grip. 

"Yeah, Iggy. We both already know you love it."

The shield grasped the wrist on his side, holding it firm in his grip. Both men returned to their positions, lapping at Ignis' cock and asshole respectively, each holding an arm taut. 

Enjoy it as he man, he couldn't have power stripped from him entirely. He still knew how to goad into having the upper hand. 

"Nyx...? Having a spot of trouble finding my prostate?" 

He felt the tongue in his asshole stop moving, and retract. 

"Heh, you trying to say you don't like my tongue in your ass, Ignis?"

"Oh, just saying Gladio could do better with his little finger." 

He felt Nyx remove himself completely.

"Alright. I see how it is, Ignis. Gladio?"

The shield looked up from teasing the head of Ignis' cock with his tongue. Nyx held Ignis' wrist to him. 

"Hold this for me."

Gladio accepted the wrist, easily gathering both of Ignis' thin wrists in one hand. 

Ignis heard Nyx walk away, but his focus remained on Gladio. Despite the man's hold on his wrists, he allowed him enough movement to place his hands on his head, stroking the dark, thick hair absentmindedly.

He felt Nyx return in the form of two of his slickened fingers pressing into his asshole. 

"Ah! Where did you..."

"Had to get the coconut oil from the bed stand."

"Mmn...good boy, Nyx." 

"Not your pet, Advisor."

"Tonight you are, Nyx Ulric."

He heard Nyx purr into his ear, as he slipped another finger inside of him to stretch him out. 

"Mmhm..." Nyx's voice was directly in his ear. He felt the fingers removed, and replaced with the pressure from his slick cock head. 

"Is that why I'm fucking you, and not the other way around, Ignis?"

Nyx heard Ignis chuckle, and purr as he teased. 

"Gladio, give me his wrists." 

The shield offered them up, and the glaive accepted, pinning Ignis' wrists together behind his back. 

He pressed his cock deeper in, nuzzling the advisor's ear and whispering. 

"Is that better, Ignis? Feeling me fuck you, while your boyfriend sucks your cock?"

"A-aah, yes..." Ignis held his yes, hissing out in a pleasured moan. "Gladio, please, more...Nyx seems to be garnering more pleasure."

Gladio looked up and cocked an eyebrow. He pulled away, and leaned over to get the glaive's attention.

"Nyx? Fuck him slow, I have a plan." 

"What? Gladio, what are you-oh...oh Gladio...hnnn~"

The shield took the entirety of his shaft into his mouth, slipping his hand under to massage Ignis' testicles with his fingertips. 

Nyx had to shift his hold on the advisor's arms, moving a hand to his abdomen to keep him upright. He felt him trying to wriggle his arms, the man now gasping audibly. 

"You like that Ignis?" Nyx eased back, then rolled his hips back up into him. 

"Yes, Gods, yes...please."

"Please what, Ignis?" 

"Hn..." He choked on a gasp as Gladio sucked hard as he began to speak. "Please fuck me harder..." 

Nyx felt Ignis starting to come undone, his slow thrusts just teasing enough to be maddening in conjunction with Gladio's blowjob. 

"Tell you what. Come in Gladio's mouth, and I'll take good care of you." 

Ignis gasped, squirmed in Nyx's grip. "Gladio, pl-please, tell him to-o-oh-hn..." 

Nyx thrust up, hard against his prostate. Gladio felt him reach his peak in his mouth, the salty stickiness spurting from him in conjunction with the twitching from his shaft. He continued to suck until Ignis was nearly mewling in spent sensitivity. He pulled away, and stood. 

Gladio ran his hand over the back of Ignis' head, and swallowed the last of his cum down. 

"You okay, baby? You're looking a little messy." 

Nyx lifting his hips rhythmically, a hand on Ignis' wrists, the other on his hip to crash their bodies together; It made Ignis bob with him. His hair was crestfallen with sweat, his eyes glistening. He nodded at Gladio in response.

"Nyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold his wrists." 

Nyx shifted, and Gladio pulled Ignis down by his hair, until he was face to face with his throbbing cock. Gladio didn't have to say anything. Ignis opened his mouth, and took his cock into it. 

"Mmn, baby...I love how flexible you are."

Nyx increased his thrusts, holding Ignis' wrists, and fucking him. Ignis bobbed on Gladio's cock from the force of the thrusts, having to swallow down his gag reflex. 

"Gladio, you better hurry up, cause I'm not far off." 

"Amateur." 

Nyx flipped Gladio off, sharing a smirk while both of their cocks were embedded in Ignis. He came after a few more short thrusts into the advisor. 

"Fuck, Ignis...that tight little ass is fucking magic..."

Nyx collapsed to the ground as he pulled out, cum seeping out of Ignis' ass. He released his grip on the man's arms, and placed a kiss onto Ignis' asscheek. 

Ignis immediately used his newly freed hands to assist on Gladio, circling his shaft, and using gentle touches to make the shield reach his orgasm. 

He collapsed onto the floor as Gladio came into his mouth. Nyx pressed their bodies together, planting kisses over Ignis' sweat covered abdomen. 

Gladio panted, and looked over his lovers. 

"I want...to sleep...for a week."

Ignis looked back to him, glaring daggers. "You will take a shower before you get in my bed, Gladiolus." 

Gladio grinned to Nyx, and scooped Ignis' ankles up. 

"You got his torso? We apparently have a shower to take." 

The glaive wrapped his arms around Ignis' arms and torso, holding him tight. 

"Oh yeah, I got him." 

"Wait, all of us?" Ignis asked, not so much squirming, as nestling into Nyx's grip. 

"Conserves water." Gladio responded, matter-of-fact, as he and Nyx lifted the advisor in conjunction.

"Nyx, grab that coconut oil. We'll need it."


End file.
